The Scent Lingers
by Cat Streaked By Rain
Summary: It's hollow mating season and Shiro has been waiting to get his King. The only thing in his way are four Espada who smell him and want his as well. YAOI!


**A/N: I got this super hilarious flame and decided I'd offer to write a fic for that flamer, I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi. I got not just one, but four requests. XD And I plan on getting to all of them. But I'm working on the birthday request first and formost since the birthday date if June 8****th****. I'm going to Colossal Con the first weekend of June as Mikami Teru. If ya go and see me feel free to stop and talk. =3 Wouldn't that be super? Anyway, hope you enjoy this.**

The scent lingers.

Citrus and something a bit more… He'd even venture to say it was strawberry. With a hint of mint.

The rare combination that was his King.

Even better they were stranded in Hueco Mundo, a world of black sky and white sand, with no other company.

Even better than that, he could feel the need to mate starting to warp his usual desires for blood and destruction to lust and carnal pleasure.

Ichigo, not noticing the change in his hollow, groaned and trudged through the sand. His only company was the creature inside his mind, his zanpakutou, and the spares hollow creatures as well as the crystallized trees that made infrequent appearances.

How he'd ended up in this wretched place was something almost comical if it hadn't been for the peril he was in. Kisuke, fed up with the bickering of Renji and Ichigo over Rukia, had tossed the orange head through a garganta. He hadn't been around to see what happened to the redhead and part of him was glad of that fact. The smile on the shopkeepers face had been…frightening to say the least.

It made him almost glad to be here instead.

Almost.

That considered, there was the constant danger he would be found by Aizen and his Espada. But he couldn't find it in him to care.

After saving Rukia, he found that the Seireitei had begun to consider him a viable addition to their ranks. Only after he was reformed of course. His powers, obtained while human, were unruly at best and when the Gotei 13 had realized that there was talk of containing the threat he could stand to all they had gained. Well, not talk but whispers. And whispers could travel fast if heard by the right channels. So Ichigo had retreated to the human world under the supervision of Kisuke Urahara. For the moment, that seemed to settled the ruffled feathers of the elite in the world of shinigami.

Here, he was safe from them but easy pickings for their enemies. The traitor captains and their cronies would find him and then…he shuddered to think what would happen.

But he could survive, he would survive, until Urahara chose to rescue him from this soulless realm.

_Hey King~_

Ichigo frowned and focused on maintaining control of his reiatsu so he wouldn't alert any passing hollows of his presence. _What Shiro?_

_You smell delicious._

Mouth slightly agape, he was at a loss at how to respond to that statement. _I-wh-what?_

_Smell delicious. Poor King, your scent is so alluring you'll bring the whole of Hueco Mundo hot on your heels._

But that would mean… He tensed, momentarily forgetting his white counterpart. If Shiro smelled him…what was stopping the rest of Hueco Mundo? Or the Espada?

And that was when he felt the approaching reiastu. It was too large to be composed of merely one donor. The closer it got, the more he realized he was totally without a defense.

At the mercy of whoever came.

Unless…

Suddenly, as the reiastu approaching spiked a disconcerting feeling arose inside him. He knew it wasn't his own feeling since it was of anger and all he could feel right now was apprehension and fear. The anger was coming from his inner hollow directed at the nearing enemy. This puzzled and unsettled him. Usually when faced with a possible opponent he would howl for blood with a delighted grin on his face.

Something was wrong. And Shiro wasn't telling.

He was on his own.

A dust cloud appeared in the distance before another, miles away from the first appeared as they came closer and closer. An Espada touching ground after each sonido.

Shit.

Once the presence was close enough he was able to see it was more than one person. Two in fact.

"Fuck, I was following a scent trail of a bitch in heat. Shoulda known it was you Berry, I smelled strawberries."

"Do not swear Grimmjow, it is unbecoming."

"Heh, like I give a shit Ulquiorra. Yer such a tight ass."

"I would say that Kurosaki is the one with the tight ass right now," the pale Cuarta replied in a monotone.

A stunned silence developed before it was broken. "You said 'ass'," the pantera wielding Sexta pointed out the obvious.

"I believe I did. Just because I do not enjoy swearing does not mean I cannot say those things."

Ichigo glanced between them, the banter hinting at something more familiar than mere comrades but since they seemed distracted he chose this moment to start to retreat. But even as his foot lifted and he started to shift, a strong hand clamped down on his forearm.

Grimmjow grinned, his sharp canines glinting a bit. "Where you going? We haven't got acquainted with each other yet."

"Lemme go asshole. All I know is that you're a bastard who enjoys spilling blood and that's all I care to know," Ichigo spat back, stiff in the other's grip.

"What makes you think you are to claim him? I am stronger by far and clearly the boy will me my mate. Not yours." Emerald eyes became as hard as the stone their color matched.

"Oh yeah? He's gonna be my pet so no way in hell am I letting you get him." Baring his teeth, the taller male leapt at the bat only to be batted aside.

"You shall have to put forth more effort than that if you are to win."

The goad did the trick and he went into his released stated, taunting Ulquiorra to morph as well. Soon their battle would bring many onlookers, the most curious would end up dead in the crossfire. Black and white battled above him and so the orange haired teen took his chance to escape, unknowingly running in the direction of Las Noches. Toward more Arrancar that would sniff and revel in the scent that made their blood sing and lust spring to the front of their minds.

Blind to anything but the sense of uneasiness turning into fear, his hollow purred with pleasure.

_That's it… Escape King. Once you are safe I will protect you from those who would hurt you and only then will you be mine._

**A/N: Whatcha think? Like it so far? Sorry for a short fighting scene but I didn't feel up to that. There will be more of it after all. XD**


End file.
